


The world is on fire, divorce is in the air

by DEPYOOOOOOTEEEE



Category: FarCry 5
Genre: F/M, John Is Pissed About The Deputy Stealing His Ranch, So He Steals Her Plane Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DEPYOOOOOOTEEEE/pseuds/DEPYOOOOOOTEEEE
Summary: After a nasty divorce John and the deputy steal each other's things. Love for them are still in the air, maybe the will fall back in love?
Relationships: John Seed/ Deputy Ester Mackdillan
Kudos: 10





	The world is on fire, divorce is in the air

**Author's Note:**

> What's up bitches. I read some fiction about the deputy in love with John so I decided to make a fiction about them divorced Even tho the entire fandom has excepted the fact that John really wants to fuck the deputy but whatevs.

It was that day, the papers came.. Now they just had to pick up a pen and sign them. Simple, yet it was difficult for them. They still loved each other yet the marriage didn't work out... They were both fucked up people but to fucked up for each other. John signed first and them left the ranch out of pure sadness and wrath. Ester signed last and stayed at the ranch. She picked up her radio and was gonna radio in the resistance to come to the ranch. She was feeling sad but to hide the sadness, she was gonna be playful and go to the file cabinet.

A couple weeks had passed by and John was pissed off, he had been blowing up Esters phone for three weeks until she finally answered back...

John

Give me my ranch back.  
Ester my shit is in there I've been wearing the same clothes for a week.  
My dear the ranch is mine I signed the papers.

Ester

Do I like look like I give a shit?  
Finally John motherfucking seed looks like a homeless man!  
But technically you signed it with a pencil... I erased it and put my name instead! With a pen.

John  
I took your plane by the way. I love the red paint it's just super nice! It flies smooth too.

Ester  
You sonofabitch I'm going to tear out your eyeballs and put them on the bedside tables as candlesticks 

John

You should've known I would steal something of yours after you stole something of mine 😂

Ester

Your such a dickhead 🖕


End file.
